When The Light Goes Out
by itsohsoLovatic
Summary: FTWD AU. When the virus surfaces, the government abandons the people and separates some of them from the outside world. The Woods sisters, Anya and Lexa, take it upon themselves to lead their group of friends to safety, as well as search for their cousin. Somewhere along the way, they learn that maybe life should be about more than just surviving.
1. I

**So I'm still pretty pressed about Lexa's death. But I started writing this before 307 aired, because FTWD is a great show in itself. But yeah, I have no clue where I'm taking this so this journey should be really interesting. Come join me in the dark side, I have red velvet cake.**

* * *

Eight days. That's how many days since they've been locked in the compound just outside of La Mesa, California. Eight days since the virus outbreak. Eight days since the government came. Eight days since they've been locked up in this compound with no explanation other than it was for their own protection. Eight days since she got separated from her cousin. She was supposed to meet up with Lincoln later that evening, they were supposed to go to the beach, but Anya ran in the house and told her pack everything she could. They were almost ready to leave, Anya just had to get the guns from the safe in the basement when the army rolled in.

Now Lexa sat on the roof of her house, watching the Humvees pull in the gate to disperse food and supplies. She figured she better go get the supplies to give her something to do. She slid down to the edge and jumped down into the bed of her sister's pickup truck, before jumping down onto the concrete. She grabbed the handle of the small wagon and left to go pick up the MRE's down the street.

"Name." A soldier asks bluntly. "Woods, Lexa." She says. "Alright," He says and reaches back to another soldier to grab three boxes of food and a box of supplies. She stacked them on the wagon before pulling it behind her. "Hey Lexa." A cheery voice says, making the brunette look up. "Hi Clarke." She smiles, blushing slightly. "Anya doing alright?" Clarke asks softly. "Yeah." Lexa says, even though she knows she's lying. Their silent for a few minutes. "Raven says she's paranoid." Clarke whispers.

Lexa glances at the blonde before looking back at the street, and glancing around to see if anyone was close enough to eavesdrop. "Anya was caught in the middle of a riot downtown, that's why she was so hell-bent on getting out that night." Lexa whispers. "Every time I ask her what happened, she shuts me down and walks back to the basement." She says, looking over into blue eyes.

"There's something going on. It's not right." She whispers. "Anya is getting restless." Lexa says. "So are we." A voice says, making the two women look up. Octavia is holding a box of food. "Bell doesn't like what's going on, but the C.O seems to be working with him, but he's not getting anywhere." Octavia says.

"We need to get out of here." Anya says, hunched over and cleaning a sword. It was her and Lexa's father's before he died overseas in the Marine's. Anya and Lexa were in the basement getting the various weapons together. "We grab Raven, Clarke, and Abby, and we go. Bell will be waiting at the gate to open it." Anya says, putting a couple boxes of ammo into a duffle bag. "What about Lincoln?" Lexa asks, staring at her sister. "We have to help him." She pleads. "He knows to go to the safe house for now, he'll be okay." Anya grumbles. "Octavia was sneaking around after curfew, listening in on some of the guards on patrol." Anya says, looking up. "The soldiers are leaving in two days." Anya says and Lexa looks up. "What? What does that mean?" She asks. "They're leaving us here to die."

Lexa ran. It was always her thing. She was on the track team in high school, the fastest on the team. Every morning before the outbreak, she would run down to her old high school, and back. Now she was forced to make her run around the sectioned off neighborhood. The twenty year old had her earbuds pushed in, the rock music pumping through. She was almost to her house when she saw Raven and Clarke exiting a house across the street from her. She pulled her earbuds out and approached the two girls walking across the street.

"Hey, where are you guys headed?" Lexa asks. Clarke hands her a water bottle, expecting to see the brunette after her run. "Lookin' sexy there, Woods." Raven laughs, making Lexa and Clarke blush. "And your house, where else?" Raven asks with a smug grin. "I don't think Anya would like that very much." Lexa laughs as they walk up the driveway to her house. "Who said I was talking to you?" Raven laughs and walks up the porch to greet her girlfriend. Anya smiles softly and pecks her girlfriend's cheek before wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug, holding a bottle of El Jimador behind her girlfriend's back.

Lexa watched her sister, her hard-ass older sister who never took shit from anyone, cuddle into possibly one of the most elated of their friends. The 24 year old had taken care of Lexa after their father had died, with the help of their aunt Indra from Texas. Lexa watched her sister from the floor where she, Clarke, and Octavia were playing Monopoly in the living room. She watched as Raven lazily traced the tribal tattoos on her girlfriend's arm as the older woman would occasionally take a sip of tequila. They looked content. And it would probably be the last night in a while where they were all content.

Lexa glanced at Clarke, who was looking at her and quickly shied away when she'd been caught. Lexa smiles at the blonde before rolling the dice. They continued their shy glances and smiles for the rest of the game before Bellamy told them all to get some rest and he'd clean up. Anya and Raven shared whispered words before standing up and heading up to Anya's room.

 **/\\\/\\\/\\\**

Lexa tossed and turned in her sleep. Anya hadn't told her what happened in the riot. She wouldn't tell her anything. She threw the sheets off of her body and swung her legs of the bed and pulled on her running shoes. She opened her bedroom door, dressed in her black and white Adidas running shorts, an old Pink Floyd t-shirt, and her Nike running shoes, only to be met with the face of Clarke, who looked like she was about to knock. "Sorry, couldn't sleep." Clarke mumbles. "Neither could I." Lexa whispers. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Clarke and Lexa were walking down the street, it couldn't have been past 1AM. "My mom was at the hospital when it broke out." Clarke says softly. "She said it wasn't like anything she's ever seen before." She says shaking her head. "A patient flat lined, and ten minutes later, he got up and walked around. He attacked a couple of nurses and other patients before someone finally knocked him over the head and took him out." Clarke says. "He was dead and came back, but he wasn't really alive." Clarke says and looks up to find Lexa looking at her curiously.

"It's like he was a zombie." Clarke mumbles. "Maybe he was." Lexa says. "Maybe that's what's happening and why they keep calling people outside the fence, 'infected'." Lexa says. Clarke is about to respond when they hear the hum of an engine and they duck behind the bushes and out of sight. The Humvee passes, and then another one. "Something's not right." Lexa mumbles and steps out into view. "Lexa!" Clarke whispers. "What are you doing?!" She whispers, grabbing onto Lexa's hand to pull her back.

"They're not patrolling." Lexa says in slight disbelief. "Something's not right." She says and Clarke approaches her side, hands still clasped. Another Humvee comes around the corner and passes them. "They're abandoning us." Lexa mumbles. "We've gotta go back to the house." Clarke says, pulling on Lexa's hand.

"Those fuckers." Anya says, groaning when she sits up, rubbing her head. Lexa hands her a couple of Aspirin and a bottle of water. "Thanks." Anya grumbles, staggering out of bed and pulling on a pair of running shorts that were discarded on the floor. "Pack up the truck, Lex." Anya says. "We leave at dawn."


	2. II

**Alright, flashbacks between the x's are in italics, all other italics are thoughts.**

 **also I went back through this chapter and edited a couple things to make sense later.**

* * *

Raven was organizing their supplies, making sure they had everything. It was still dark, but the sun was going to peak over the hill within the hour. Lexa and Anya were double checking they had all the ammo when Lexa stopped. "Lex, this isn't the time to slow down." Anya says. "Tell me what happened at the riot." She says, making the older woman huff. "You really wanna know?" Anya asks, dropping the duffle bag of boxed ammo.

"The SWAT referred to them as walkers." Anya sighs. "We're all infected. It's already in us. But when someone is killed, they come back. They're still dead, but—." Anya says but pauses. She clenches her fist and looks down. "They got Tristan." She says, barely a whisper. Tristan was her best friend. They had been through everything together. They dated briefly in their early high school years but mutually ended it. Six months later, when Lexa had introduced Clarke and Raven to her sister one afternoon after school, Anya set her sights on the young brunette, but hadn't made a move on her until Raven's senior year.

"He was a walker by the time I got to him." Anya says, not looking up. "Someone from threw me a 9 mil. Told me a headshot was the only way." Anya says. Lexa looks at her sister's appearance. Anya is hunched over the table she's sat the duffle bag on, shoulders tense and her entire body still. "He wasn't Tristan anymore, Lex. He wasn't himself. His eyes were glazed over. He just kept coming towards me." Anya looks up, a trace of tears forming in her eyes. She picks up the bottle of tequila, she must've stocked up on it before the riot broke out, and takes a long gulp. "Hope you're not tired. You're driving today." Anya says and takes another swig before picking up two duffle bags and heading up the stairs to pass them off to Clarke.

Lexa doesn't see her sister again until just after dawn, maybe an hour later. She's swaying slightly as she walks down. Raven follows shortly after, readjusting her t-shirt. The door swung open and in came Clarke, her mother in tow. "Mom is riding with Bell in the car, Octavia wants to ride with us." Clarke says, setting a backpack on the counter. "Her uncle used to take her and Bell hunting and to the gun range. She's a wicked shot." Clarke says. "That is the truth." Octavia says with a smug grin, announcing her presence when she walks in the door. "Let's get moving." Anya says, pausing before drawling out the last word.

Lexa and Clarke climbed in the front seats and started the truck, waiting for the others. When Lexa's father died five years earlier, he had bought a new truck a couple months before his death, a shiny silver Dodge Ram 2500 with an extended gas tank underneath the bed and another reservoir in the bed. With some of the money from his life insurance and their inheritance, they had it lifted and put special off-roading tires on it. Anya wanted to finish her father's project. "We're heading east, through the desert." Lexa says. "My father had a house at the edge of Houston. Full of supplies. We called Indra right before the phones went out and she's got it on lock down and it's still fully stocked, our Uncle Gustus is there too." She says. "We'll be okay, Lex." Clarke says softly, resting a hand on the brunette's. Lexa smiles softly and laces her fingers with Clarke's.

"Hey Princess." Octavia calls, as she's approaching the truck. Clarke turns around just in time to catch the bottle of water she throws to her. Octavia gets in the backseat behind the blonde and hands her a pistol, before scooting over to sit behind Lexa. "Anya wants you to have this. Just in case." She says softly. Lexa looks around her surroundings. "Where's Bellamy?" She asks, a slight hint of suspicion in her voice. She and Bellamy weren't the greatest of friends for the past year or so. Ever since he found out Lexa had feelings for their mutual blonde friend, he'd become a bit of an asshole towards her. He'd also openly flirt with Clarke in front of her, trying to get a rise out of the brunette.

"He's syphoning the gas out of the abandoned cars in the neighborhood." Octavia says, rolling the window down. "He's gonna put the gas cans in the back of the truck, we're gonna need them." She says. "Move, I want the window seat." Anya snaps, approaching the truck. "Take the other one, there's two." Octavia says and Anya glares at her. "My truck, my seat." Anya says and jerks her thumb up and gestures behind her to get Octavia to move. The nineteen year old grumbles and moves over to the passenger side so Raven can scoot in the middle.

They'd been driving for hours now, Lexa had the windows down, it'd be good for Anya to get some air in her face. Clarke had her head in her hand, leaning against the window sill. Her other hand was holding Lexa's, her thumb running up and down Lexa's knuckles. Every now and then, Lexa would glance around at the others in the car.

Anya had an arm wrapped around Raven, the younger girl tucked into her side, fast asleep. Anya had her head resting against Raven's and was peacefully sleeping against her girlfriend. Octavia was pointing her gun to some imaginary enemy outside, and peering through the scope. "Hey," Clarke says, catching her attention. "It'll be alright. We'll be okay." She says softly. It's a few more minutes before Octavia speaks up. "According to the map," Octavia starts, having looked at the map an hour ago and threw it on the floor. "There should be a school before we hit Tucson. We'll stop there. We should be safe for a few hours." Octavia says.

Lexa pulled the truck up close to the door, Abby pulling the car up behind her. Bellamy was the first to approach the door, Octavia in tow, both with their guns at the ready. "We need to clear out a section to stay in, make sure there's no walkers in here." He says. The door is opened and Bellamy and Octavia are the first to enter, followed by Anya with her shotgun. Lexa makes a move to follow, her 9 mil in hand when Clarke grabs her upper arm to hold her back. "Don't go, they've got it." She says. _I need you out here._

Bellamy and Octavia cleared almost a dozen rooms before they heard something. They looked down the hall past a barrier gate that was pulled halfway down to see a walker, slowly coming towards them. Before Bellamy had a chance to even lift his gun, a shot fired and the walker was on the ground, with a bullet through his eye. Octavia turned around to see Anya with her shotgun raised and slight smoke coming from the end of the barrel. "Thanks, but I could've gotten that." Bellamy says sternly. Anya grumbles and walks past him to pull the gate down and lock it.

The double doors open up again and Anya comes out, handing Clarke the gun and approaching her girlfriend, who immediately hugs her. "It's clear," She says to no one in particular. "Get the gear, we're gonna clean the rooms out." Anya says, walking back in. Clarke was backing the truck in the double doors, so they wouldn't have to unload the entire thing, with Lexa guiding her. "Alright, keep coming." Lexa calls, backing up and waving her hand to guide the blonde. "Geez, Lex, at least buy her dinner first." Raven chuckles as she and Octavia walk past, carrying food into a room.

Lexa's cheeks flush and it only makes Raven and Octavia laugh harder. The trucks engine is cut and Clarke is jumping out and walking towards Lexa. "What's so funny?" She asks. "Just Lexa being dirty." Raven says, and she and Octavia walk into a room. "What's up with them?" Clarke asks, grabbing a duffle bag. "They're just being themselves." Lexa says and goes to rush off real quick but Clarke grabs her arm. "Hey, did you wanna explore a little later?" Clarke asks. "It's just, we were cooped up in the compound for over a week and it feels good to be out." She says. "Yeah, sure." Lexa smiles.

Clarke and Lexa had somehow managed to find a stairwell that lead to the roof that evening, not far from the rooms they had cleared. They let Anya and Abby know they would be shooting any walkers they saw while they were out, so if any shots were fired, they wouldn't freak out. Lexa set a bag down on the concrete of the roof, pulling out a blanket and an automatic rifle and holding it for Clarke to take. "Lexa, you guys know I can't shoot." Clarke chuckles nervously. "That's why I brought it, I figured I could teach you." Lexa smiles softly, earning a smile and a small nod from the blonde.

"Look, there's one now." Lexa says, pointing to a slow walker in the distance. She picks up the gun and attaches a suppressor to the end to make it quieter, as to not attract more walkers than they could handle. Clarke is leaning against the concrete barrier with the gun pressed tight against her chest. "Alright, ease up a little." Lexa says, touching the blonde's shoulder. "Don't put the butt in your chest, you'll shatter your sternum." Lexa whispers, wrapping her arms around Clarke and guiding her arms. She pulls the gun to barely touch Clarke's shoulder.

"It has to barely touch your shoulder, so the recoil doesn't fuck you up." Lexa says softly in her ear. Clarke has to close her eyes and bite her lip to try to stop a shiver run down her spine. It didn't work. "Line up the shot." Lexa whispers, resting her head on Clarke's left shoulder, the one opposite of the gun. "Open your mouth slightly, helps relieve some of the pressure." She says. "Don't forget to breathe." Lexa breathes softly in her ear. "And take the shot." She whispers. A second later, the gun fires and the walker drops to the ground.

"There you go." Lexa smiles and backs up from Clarke to see her smiling. "You'll be fine." Lexa smiles. "How'd I get such a great friend?" Clarke smiles. "Because you have a great taste in friends, obviously." Lexa smiles.

 **xxxxxxx**

 _Lexa and Octavia were sitting in their English Lit class, half way through sophomore year, when the Principal walked in. "Principal Kane, what do we owe this pleasure?" The older teacher asks. "We have two new students. Clarke Griffin and Raven Reyes just moved here from Washington DC." He says and he and the teacher talk for a minute, after telling the two girls to find a seat. Clarke took the seat across the aisle from Lexa, Raven taking the seat next to her._

 _"Hey, you can come sit with us at lunch if you want." Octavia says when the teacher announces they have an extra ten minutes to talk before the bell rings. "That'd be nice. Thanks." Clarke smiles. "I'm Clarke, by the way." She introduces herself. "And this is Raven. She lives with my mom and me." Clarke says. "I'm Octavia Blake." Octavia smiles. "Lexa Woods." Lexa says and her eyes meet Clarke's. "Woods?" She asks. "Isn't your sister Anya?" She asks. "Depends who's asking." Lexa laughs. "I did some research on the school before we moved here. I heard she's the best soccer player in the state. I hear there's gonna be tons of scouts looking at her. She signed with UCLA already, didn't she?" Clarke says and Lexa falls silent._

 _"You haven't heard, have you?" Octavia asks. "Heard what?" Clarke asks. "Anya slipped last week in practice. Fractured her ankle real bad." Lexa says. "She's out for the rest of the season. She's gonna lose her scholarship to UCLA." Lexa says. "I'm so sorry." Clarke immediately says. "It's okay, she'll survive." Lexa says, giving a tight lipped smile in return. There were worse things to worry about. Raven is about to change the subject when the bell rings and the students file out._

 _The four girls sit down at a table with their lunch trays and Lexa looks around at the other students. As if on cue, Anya approaches her sister on her crutches, pausing to ruffle her sister's hair, slightly frizzing her perfect braid. "Hey Kid." She laughs and takes a seat next to her sister, a tall boy sitting across from her, next to Clarke, and pushing a tray across to Anya. "Carrying her food, watch out, people might start to think you're my sister's bitch." Lexa laughs. "Watch it, Kid." The guy laughs. "Sorry," Lexa starts, tearing her eyes from her sister and friend to address the new students. "Clarke, Raven this is my sister, Anya, and her friend Tristan." Lexa says, gesturing between them. She notices Anya's eyes linger on Raven slightly longer._

 _"I heard we had fresh meat today." Anya says. "Where you from freshmeat?" She asks. "Washington DC." Clarke says. "My mom was a surgeon, thought we needed a change of scenery, so she brought us here." Clarke says and Lexa can her a slight undertone in her voice. "So you guys are sisters?" Anya asks. "Not quite." Raven says. "My dad was never around, and my mom in prison for drug abuse when I was ten." She says. "Clarke's mom adopted me. I honestly have no clue where I'd be if it wasn't for them." She says. Lexa's noticed by now that neither Clarke nor Raven have mentioned to a 'father', and Clarke doesn't bring up her mother too often. She decides not to ask._

 **xxxxxxx**

Clarke hugs Lexa, because, she is right. She does have a great taste in friends. After a good minute, because the blonde really needed the contact after the two weeks that they've had, they pull away, only for Lexa to hold the blonde against her still. The two girl's make eye contact and Clarke's breath hitches in her throat. The blonde's eyes dart from Lexa's eyes to her lips, and then back up again, before slowly closing the distance between them. Their lips barely touched at first. Lexa wasn't even sure it had happened until she pushed further, pressing her lips fully against Clarke's.

* * *

 **Hope you guys like the story. Reviews/comments are always hella nice. Suggestions are hella nice too.**


	3. III

Anya heard the soft sound of shell casings falling on concrete and knew that they were practicing on the roof. When she and Bellamy had gone out looking for wood for the fire, Anya found a nice long branch to work her dagger with. She sat with her back to everyone, looking out the door at her father's truck. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of her father. She closes her eyes tight, trying not to think of what he would think of her now. She's not quick enough to block the thoughts, and they start flooding her mind. After their dad had died, Anya tried her hardest to take care of Lexa. She really did. But Lexa had still suffered losses. Her mother. Her father. Costia.

Right out of high school, a month and a half after their father had passed, Anya had gotten hired at a factory that paid good money. At least, good considering she was fresh out of high school. She worked nights so Lexa could go to a soccer seminar in Malibu and train. She worked so hard to give Lexa the life she couldn't have.

 _Coach had the team playing a scrimmage game one afternoon, the ground still muddy. It wasn't the first time they had played in mud, so they were used to it. Anya was on the Varsity team, while Lexa was on the JV team, playing on the next field. Anya was dribbling the ball down the field when another player came up behind her and tried to kick it from under her. Instead of kicking the ball, Anya thought she'd be slick and toss the ball in the air and switch directions. Her foot launched the ball into the air and she twisted on her foot, but she had too much momentum and it threw her in another direction, twisting her ankle. And soon enough, the other player was tripping over her ankle and sending them both to the ground._

 _It was almost as though the air was ripped from her lungs from the force of the fall. She couldn't breathe. "Bring her knees to her chest!" She heard someone yell. She felt someone grab her right leg, bending her knee and bringing it up to her chest. Another tried doing the same to her left and Anya let out a loud gasp in pain. "She's hurt, don't touch her leg!" Another girl, Echo, exclaimed. When Anya finally caught her breath, Echo and the Coach helped her into the locker room._

 _"What the hell happened to her?" Lexa exclaims to a doctor in the ER an hour later. "It looks like she slipped and another player went down with her. Her ankle is severely fractured, it's a miracle it's not a complete break." She says. "She won't be playing for the rest of the season." She says. "Are you sure?" A bearded man behind Lexa asks. "We're sorry, Lieutenant Woods." She says, and excuses herself to check on another patient._

 _It was three months later, in the beginning of May, when the doorbell rang. Anya thinks that if she never opened the door, she would've never gotten the news. About a month after Anya's injury, their father had been deployed for six months. Anya opened the door, expecting Tristan, or Echo, or even Raven to be standing at the door. But she never expected to see the General and Staff Sergeant to be standing at her door, her father's blues uniform hat in their hands._

 _"No…" Anya whispers. "No… This is some joke right?" She asks, tears already forming in her eyes. "Right?!" She exclaims when the two men at her door are silent. "We're sorry to inform you that your father will not be returning home." Staff Sergeant Miller says softly. "His body should arrive in the States at 1700 hours tomorrow." He says. Anya sobs into her hands._

 _"Anya, what's going on?" A voice asks from down the hall. Anya turns to see Lexa standing in the middle of the hall, Clarke standing behind her. Lexa notices who's standing at the door, and the hat their holding. "No." She whispers. Soon, Lexa is in the same state as her sister, with Clarke holding her in her arms. The two Marines leave after delivering their message, giving Anya the hat and certificate of death for her father._

"Hey…" A voice whispers. A hand comes down on Anya's shoulder and the blonde doesn't even realize she's crying until Raven is wiping her tears. "It's okay." She whispers. They're silent for a few minutes, Raven holding Anya in her arms. "If I hadn't slipped that day in practice, I would've kept my scholarship." Anya whispers. "I would've gotten picked up by the national team, and Lexa wouldn't have had to know I struggled to keep her happy." She says, shaking her head slightly. "Lexa did just fine." Raven says softly, rubbing her girlfriend's back.

"Plus, we wouldn't have gotten together." She says, making Anya smile softly in return. "I would've come back for you." Anya says softly. "I hadn't taken my eyes off you since your sophomore year." Anya says, looking into the younger girl's eyes. They're silent for a few more minutes until Anya pulls out of the younger girl's embrace and wraps her arms around her, pulling the younger girl to lay on top of her in her arms. Soon enough, the two girls are sleeping.

On the roof, Lexa and Clarke were lying on the blanket they had brought with them, looking up at the stars. Clarke was pointing out the different constellations and telling small jokes and stories when Lexa sat up quickly. "What?" Clarke asks. "Do you hear that?" Lexa asks before standing up and grabbing her automatic rifle and heading to the edge of the roof. Clarke followed the brunette to the edge and heard it. An engine rumbling close by. Lexa peered through the scope, aiming at the small Blazer racing through the dirt road, almost two miles away.

Lexa focused in on it to get a better look. "Wait a second." She mumbles. A faded green blazer? She only knew of one other person to own a car like that. "Clarke get me that flashlight, and go get Anya." Lexa says. "I know who that is." She smiles slightly. Clarke runs down two flights of stairs to find Anya and Raven cuddled up under a blanket. "Anya." Clarke says hurriedly, shaking the older girl. "What?" Anya snaps, her eyes still closed. "Lexa needs you on the roof." Clarke says, but as soon as the words "Lexa needs you" are out of her mouth, Anya is sitting up and pushing herself off the floor to run up the stairs.

"What's going on?!" Anya exclaims when she opens the door to the roof. Lexa turns around. "It's Echo, she made it out of La Mesa." Lexa says. Anya takes the gun and peers through the scope. "What should we do?" Lexa asks. "Get her attention." Anya says, handing her sister back the weapon. Lexa waved the flashlight and Clarke yelled to get her attention when she got closer. The Blazer that was flying down the dirt road slows down before stopping. After a few seconds, the headlights turn towards the abandoned school and start approaching.

"I thought you were dead!" Are the first words out of Echo's mouth as she wraps her arms tightly around Anya's neck. Anya chuckles and wraps her arms around the brunette's torso "It's good to see you too Echo." She laughs. "How did you guys survive?" Echo asks, pulling away from Anya and they walk in the abandoned school, locking the doors behind them. "The army came and put up a barbed wire fence, said it was for our own good." Anya scoffs. "They locked us away and then retreated, left us to die." Anya says, sitting in a chair and uncapping another bottle of El Jimador.

"How did you survive?" Lexa asks, sitting next to the older brunette. Echo reaches over and hugs the younger girl tightly. "Hey kiddo." She smiles. "And we almost didn't." Echo says, looking up and taking the bottle from her best friend and taking a few sips of the alcohol before handing it back. "I was with Lincoln when the government came through." She says, making everyone in the room look up. "We were in the house, getting ready to leave when the lights cut off. We saw the soldiers run past the window and we hid in that trap door he's got under the rug in his bedroom." She says. "Why hide?" Octavia asks. "They would've brought you to the compound, you would've been safe." She says.

Echo shakes her head and takes a deep breath. "You don't get it." She says. "They weren't just killing the infected. They were killing everybody." She says. "Innocent people who would've survived." Echo says, looking down at her hands. "Where's Lincoln now?" Bellamy asks. "I don't know, we got separated a couple days ago. I was hoping he'd be with you guys." She says. "He was headed towards the house in Houston. He told me if we were to get separated to go there." Echo says.

"Lex, you're driving again tomorrow. You better get some sleep." Anya says, tossing her sister a blanket and sleeping bag they brought from the house. Lexa just nods, before leaving for another room. She walks in and throws her things on the floor when she hears a noise. "Oh, hey." A voice mumbles and a head of blonde hair peaks through the blanket. "Clarke, I didn't know you were in here already." She says softly. "I'll go back in the other room." She mumbles and goes to pick up her sleeping bag when a hand reaches out. "No," Clarke whispers. "Stay." She says, looking up at the brunette. "It's been a long day."

"Hey Lexa?" Clarke whispers, hoping the brunette was still awake. "Yeah?" She asks. Lexa was lying on her stomach a few feet away, drifting in and out of consciousness. "Can you come lay with me?" Clarke asks softly. Lexa doesn't say a word, but she sits up and moves her pillow and sleeping, closing the distance between them. She lied back down next to the blonde and extends her arm out, knowing her friend wanted to be embraced. Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist and pulled her in. "Thank you." She whispered after a few minutes. "Anytime." Lexa whispers back.

They don't talk about the kiss. They don't talk about what it means. Because they don't want to complicate the situation any more than they need right now. For now they were content. Anything else that would happen, would have to happen in Houston.

* * *

 **Okay, to clear some things up, because I re-read the chapters I currently have written and I'm a little confused at myself. ( and so you guys know the age gaps and things like that, here; )**

 **Anya is 24.  
Lincoln (when he comes in), 23.  
Echo, 24.  
Bellamy, 23.  
Lexa, 21.  
Clarke, 20.  
Raven, 21.  
Octavia, 20.**

 **Anya and Lexa's father died when Anya was 19/Lexa was 15 (right before Anya graduated from high school). If there's any questions, feel free to pm me or leave a review.**


	4. IV

The next morning, Anya wakes up to find Raven standing a few feet from her, pulling on a tank top. "Hey." Anya says tiredly. "Morning." Raven says. "Bell and I were gonna take Abby to go look for medical supplies in the nurses office. You coming?" She asks. "Well I won't let you go alone." Anya says, standing from her position on the floor.

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

"We're escorting Abby to find supplies." Anya says, unsheathing the machete at her side. She glances from Octavia to Echo. "Start packing up the truck, we leave when we get back. And someone stay near the barrier in case we need to get in quick." She says, slipping beneath the wire barrier with Raven and pulling it down behind her. "And for fucks sake, someone go find Clarke and my sister!" She yells as she runs backwards, before turning to catch up with the others. "I'll stay at the gate," Echo says. "You go find the other two." She says, glancing over her shoulder to Octavia.

Octavia finds the two girls cuddled up together in one of the rooms. "Alright, wake up, we're leaving in an hour." Octavia says, causing the two to stir. A few minutes later, and the two girls are throwing their sleeping bags in the bed of the truck. "Anya wants everything packed for when they get back with more supplies." Octavia says, hopping into the bed of the truck to sort their belongings to fit more in. "Where's my gun?" Lexa asks, glancing at their things before her eyes land on the younger girl. "I think I saw it lying on a desk back there." Octavia says. The green eyed girl nods before going back to get it. "So what's going on between you and Lexa? I saw you guys cuddling." Octavia asks, causing the blonde to look at her, wide-eyed.

"What?" Octavia asks. "My best friend, my business." She says. Clarke rolls her eyes before handing her a box of supplies. "We kissed, that's it." Clarke shrugs. " _We kissed, that's it._ Are you serious Clarke?" Octavia asks, mocking her friend. "Really, that's it." Clarke says and Lexa walks back out, checking her magazine. "Thanks O." Lexa says, slinging the gun onto her back so she can help pack their supplies.

Hours later, Raven is driving the truck with Octavia in the passenger seat, gun trained out of the open window. Anya, Clarke, and Lexa, in that order, are slumped in the back seat, fast asleep. Echo, Bellamy, and Abby drove in Echo's SUV, leaving Abby's car behind. But not before syphoning the gas from it. "Anya deserves to sleep. She's had a rough few weeks." Raven says, glancing at her girlfriend through the rearview mirror.

The group is driving through an empty city, Abby driving the Blazer, and Clarke driving the truck, while the others are walking on either side of their convoy, on the look-out for walkers. Lexa and Octavia took to the front, keeping a lookout up ahead. "You know," Octavia starts off, glancing at her best friend. "This really ain't so bad when you think about it." She says, causing Lexa to snort. Raven glances over at them from the side.

"O, we're literally in the middle of the apocalypse." Lexa says. "It could be worse." Octavia shrugs. "Oh yeah?" Lexa asks, glancing over her shoulder. "What could be worse?" She asks as the convoy makes a turn down another street. "Well, it could be a nuclear apocalypse." Octavia says, signaling Anya on her left that there's a store front they can search.

Lexa unsheathes her machete and walks into the store first, taking out a walker in the front, Anya and Octavia following close behind. Octavia start gathering supplies while Lexa searches the rest of the small store. Anya stalks over to her younger sister and grabs her shoulder, turning her around. "Do not do that shit again." She growls. Lexa raises a confused eyebrow. "Darting in here and taking one out. Let me go first next time." Anya says in a hushed voice.

Lexa turned around and began shoving cans of Spaghettio's and vegetables into her duffle bag. "Alright, let's go!" Bellamy shouts inside the door. "Alright let's go." Anya says, ushering the other two out of the store and into the truck to find a new camp. "We're going to Las Cruces." Raven says, her accent coming out in the slightest as she's driving, Anya sitting in the passenger seat, nursing a bottle of El Jimador. "New Mexico?" Clarke asks, glancing over the brunettes shoulder. "We don't even get to stop in Las Vegas?" Octavia asks, shifting her gun against her thigh resting her hands on the butt of it. "Man, I wanted to try my luck at the jackpot." She laughs dryly.

"What about Roswell?" Lexa asks. "Area 51 and shit." She adds, checking to make sure her gun is on safety. "I wanted to go see some aliens." Lexa says, causing Clarke to chuckle at her side. The two girl's share a shy smile, that is, until Octavia elbows her best friend and they break eye contact.

 _"_ _Raven, pass it to me." Octavia says, reaching out. "Alright, I gotta get started on this, I told Ms. Griffin that'd I'd finish the car by tomorrow." Raven says, standing up and handing Octavia the bong and lighter. "Yeah hurry up and finish Rae," Clarke says from her spot on the couch. "Mom's got my car and I know Lexa's tired of taking me to work all the time." She says. They were all at Lexa's house in the garage, since Lexa's dad had all the tools a mechanic would have._

 _Abby Griffin had been complaining that her car had been running strangely for a few weeks. Raven had taken it over to Lexa's to use some of the tools when it had broken down. "Why on earth did your mom buy a Dodge Stratus?" Raven asks. "You have to take the damn tire off to change the fucking battery." Raven says, slamming her ratchet down on the bumper frame. "At least you mom did next day shipping on the new control module on it. If I have to look at this car again for more than five minutes after tonight, I might really kill myself." Raven says, plugging the wires back into the computer of the car._

 _"_ _Hey don't ask me." Clarke says, holding her hands up in defense. "I wanted her to buy a Camaro." Clarke says, glancing at Lexa, who was already looking at her. As soon as Lexa noticed Clarke was looking at her, she averted her gaze before standing up and walking towards Raven. "Need any help?" She asks the mechanic, causing her to look up from under the hood. "Yeah, I'm gonna reconnect the battery, can you start her up for me?" Raven asks. Lexa goes over and turns the key in the ignition, only for it to click like the battery is dead._

 _"_ _Fuck!" Raven exclaims, throwing her rag against the engine block. "There goes the alternator." She sighs, leaning against the open hood. "What if it's the battery?" Lexa asks. "It's not, Anya and I just put a new battery in it a month ago." Raven says. "What did you fuck her in the back seat too?" Octavia asks. "No, against the back door." Raven says, waving her hand like it's not important._

 _Clarke gags from her seat on the couch. "Lexa, call Napa and ask them to hold one." Raven says, sitting in the driver's seat, getting a piece of paper and a pen. "Here's the mileage and the vin. Ask for Theresa and tell her it's for Raven, she loves me." Raven says, handing Lexa the small slip of paper and then rubbing her forehead in exhaustion._

Lexa remembers the memory fondly. She remembers what it was like before the world went to shit. She was working in the garage Raven worked at, she was the receptionist. Took keys, recorded the problems, and price checked. Simple. "Lex," Clarke whispers, nudging the girl's shoulder as they're riding through the desert. Lexa hums in acknowledgment and looks over at the blonde. Clarke just gives her a small smile and reaches down between them and laces their fingers together.

"I'll take first watch." Lexa says, standing up and looking out the window. They'd found an abandoned farm house hours earlier and cleared it before boarding up a few of the doors. "Not necessary," Bellamy says. "Echo and I will, get some rest." He says, glancing at her and Anya. Lexa nods and walks up the stairs. She passes the room Abby is sitting in when her name is called. "Lexa, could you come here for a second?" Abby asks. Lexa nods and enters the room.

"Lexa, can you promise me something?" Abby asks, patting the bed next to her. "Anything, Mrs. Griffin." Lexa says, sitting next to the mother. "If anything happens before we reach Houston, I know you and Anya will keep going. I know Anya will take Raven." Abby says. Lexa sits there, trying to process what she's saying. "I want you to take Clarke. Take her and make sure she's safe." Abby says.

"Abby, I'm not leaving you behind." Lexa says, shaking her head. "If it comes to it, I need you to." Abby says. "Your father and I talked about the house. I know where it is. If anything happens and we get separated, we'll meet up there." Abby says. "I know you'll keep her safe." Abby smiles. "I know you love her." She says.

Lexa stutters, trying to come up with something to say. "Don't worry, Lexa. I've known for years now." Abby says, taking a hold of Lexa's hands. "Just promise me you'll take good care of her." Abby smiles sadly. Lexa nods softly. "I promise." Lexa says. "Alright," Abby says, patting the younger woman's leg. "Go on and get to bed. Get some rest." Abby says. Lexa nods and stands up, walking to the door. "Goodnight, Mrs. Griffin."

Lexa walked back to her room, sitting on her bed and unlacing her boots. She sighed and tossed them on the floor and pulled her socks off as well. She stood up, about to peel her shirt off when a knock on the door and a whispered, "Hey", pulled her from her thoughts. Clarke is standing at the door, leaning against the threshold, when Lexa glances over. "Hey Clarke." Lexa smiles gently, pulling out a loose tank top to change into when the blonde shifts her duffle bag on her shoulder. "Can I sleep in here with you?" She asks.

Lexa doesn't say anything, she only nods. "Thank you." Clarke whispers and puts her bag on the floor. The two girls are silent while they get ready for bed until Clarke turns around to see Lexa peeling off her t-shirt. She closes the few steps between them and gently trails her finger down the tribal tattoo running down the brunette's spine. Lexa freezes and involuntarily shivers. Clarke's hands come to rest on Lexa's hips. "Clarke… What are you doing?" She whispers.

"I want to spend the night with you." Clarke whispers, ghosting her lips over Lexa's shoulder blade. "Who knows if we'll live to see another chance like this?" She asks running her hands up to the hem of Lexa's sports bra. Lexa nods and Clarke makes quick work of her sports bra before Lexa turns quickly and picks Clarke up before tossing her on the bed and crawling up on top of her. They don't say a word to each other as they gaze into each other's eyes before Clarke pulls Lexa down by the back of her neck to kiss her.


End file.
